There are a wide range of known automatic techniques for classifying and selecting content for an Internet service. For example, with regard to textual content, there are known techniques from the areas of textual categorization, textual clustering, entity extraction, etc. that can be used to classify the different textual content. There are similar classification techniques for other types of content, such as audio and video. The classification result can then be used to determine what type of promoted content to associate with content in the Internet service. Such mechanisms have been used, for example, to insert content into a search engine page based on relevance to search keywords provided by a user.